Snick
Snick the Porcupine is a character who appears in the SAGE 2019 demo. The demo takes place at his own special event, the Snick Amateur Game Expo, where he invites Peppino to try his games. Like a certain famous hedgehog, he has a style and attitude that came straight out of the 1990's, but he is sadly less popular than that other animal mascot. He also has a ghastly floating form (or possibly an evil doppelganger) dubbed "Snick.EXE" by fans due to similarity to the popular Sonic.EXE creepypasta, appearing once the Snick Challenge becomes selectable. Once the Snick Challenge is beaten, you can play as the real Snick in the demo. Abilities Dash The dash button makes Snick use the same Peelout ability that Sonic uses in Sonic CD, letting him reach top speed in an extremely short time and with no distance needed for a run-up - all enemies cower before Snick. He enters the successive stages of dashing by walking normally without the dash button being held. Super Jump Works just like Peppino's Super Jump, but different aesthetically - he turns Super Sonic Saiyan Snick. Always Crouched Snick's short height allows him to pass through small spaces without needing to crawl or roll, and has no crouch animation. (But this can sometimes make collecting items for points or hitting certain enemies more difficult.) No Grab Button Ability Snick can't use a grab ability like Peppino or The Noise, since his hands aren't normally exposed. Transformations Metal Snick Works the same as Knight Peppino/Noise. Instead of gaining a suit of knight armor, he becomes made of metal like that one robot hedgehog character, now with rocket shoes to accelerate and spring legs to jump. Bomb Snick Since he can't grab, Snick transforms into Bomb Snick by simply walking into a bomb. Works the same as Bomb Peppino. Trivia * Created for the Sonic Amateur Game Expo 2019 to be a knockoff of Sonic, making the Pizza Tower demo relevant to the games there and downloadable on the SAGE site. ** Snick has multiple animations that reference Sonic, like his jump, body slam, and "Ball Peppino" status, as well as the animations for entering a door, and standing idle for a bit. ** When playing as Snick, the exit door is replaced with a spinning signpost resembling the ones at the end of the original Sonic games' levels. * He was made playable after Pizza Tower Guy held a vote as to whether to include him or The Noise as the SAGE demo's second playable character, and Snick won the vote. * During gameplay, instead of collecting pizza ingredients for points, Snick collects what look like doughnuts or bagels, in keeping with how Sonic collects rings. ** Following the customs of Sonic's games, Snick will lose all his "rings" upon taking damage, his score becoming 0, and dies after taking another hit. * The pizza boxes the toppins are in dissapear when playing as him. Gallery Snick walk.gif|snick walking 1.png|snick from snicks challenge (snick.exe) SNICK WANTS TO KNOW YOUR LOCATION.png|snick (snick.exe) in the snick's challenge monitor Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters